mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat Curran vs. Joe Warren
The fight was for the Bellator featherweight title with Joe Warren defending. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Warren caught a push kick for a single to guard. Curran stood to the standing back. Wow. Four thirty-five. "Knees!" Warren kneed the leg. Curran kneed the body twice. Curran defended a suplex. Four fifteen. Warren kneed the leg three times. Four minutes. Curran stuffed a trip. Curran kneed the body and ate one from Warren. Three thirty-five. Curran broke with a right hand. Three fifteen as Warren kneed the body, got a single, Curran stood to the standing back. He's very hard to hold down. Warren kneed the leg twice. Three minutes as Curran escaped again there. Warren landed an overhand right nicely. Curran missed a flying knee. Two thirty-five. Curran stuffed a single to the standing back again there. Warren dumped Curran down briefly. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes. Curran was staying up nicely. Warren broke kneeing the body. One thirty-five. Curran dropped Warren with a high kick, kneed the bdoy and the face, flying knee and a left hand. Curran missed a flying knee, stuffed asingle, kneed the body. One fifteen. Warren was wobbled and hurt. Curran stuffed a single nicely and kneed the body. One minute. They clinched. Curran kneed the body. Warren broke kneeing the body. Curran landed a counter right uppercut. Thirty-five. Warren shot in eating a massive counter knee, Warren had the back standing, one hook. Fifteen. Warren wanted a trip. He kneed the body. Warren dumped Curran down. 10-9 Curran but very close, could go either way. Great great round. "Throw your rear raven," Warren's corner told him. "I think I broke my hand," Warren responded. The second round began and they touched gloves. Warren missed a spinning back kick. Four thirty-five. Curran stuffed a double, nope Warren slammed him hard to guard. Four fifteen. Curran stood, wow nice. Four minutes. "Let your hands go," Jeff Curran yelled. Three thirty-five. Warren landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Curran blocked a high kick. Curran was cut under the right eye, he stuffed a double there. Three minutes as Curran landed a counter left. Warren landed a jab, ate one. Two thirty-five as Curran stuffed a single to the clinch there. "Knee!" Warren worked a trip. Curran was bleeding freely now from that popped mouse. Warren threw knees. Two fifteen. Curran stuffed a double. Curran kneed the body with two minutes and another. Warren got a trip to side control nicely. One thirty-five remaining. Curran stood. One fifteen.Curran landed a good right. One minute. Curran stuffed a double eating a pair of knees to the body there. Thirty-five. They touched gloves after an inadvertant foul. Fifteen. Curran stuffed a single landing a good kick to the body. A blocked high kick slipping. The second round ended, 10-9 Warren that time. "We're down two rounds," Jeff Curran told Pat. The third round began and they touched gloves. Curran stuffed a single well. Warren shook out the left hand. Curran landed a counter left. Four thirty-five. Curran stuffed a single. Four fifteen. Warren landed a right hand. Curran landed a big knee to the jaw, a flying knee to the body, flurried, kneed the face twice, flurried against the cage, Warren stoode ating two lefts, flying knee, right, a right uppercut, leftss, a flying knee, two rights, uppercuts, uppercuts and Warren dropped unconscious with three thirty-five, it was over! Pat Curran is the featherweight champion!